Current document copying techniques require that a document be scanned on a copy machine. This is typically done by placing the document on a copier scanner directly or through a sheet feeder and scanning the document. This creates a digital image file of the face of the document. However, this image file also contains any deterioration, degradation and defects present on the scanned document. Paper discoloration, defects, fading, tears, rips and other degradation will show up in the scanned image file. Image degradation can also occur during scanning due to improper orientation on the scanner, poor exposure, poor contrast and other scanner-related problems. The result of these effects is a scanned image that does not have the same quality as the original document and much less quality than a user would prefer to receive or send to another recipient. In the copy process, this inferior image is then printed to a hard copy, which will contain all the defects and problems of the digital file. These quality problems can be overcome with the methods and systems of embodiments of the present invention. Current document scanning techniques share many of the problems of copying. However, typically a user scans a document for transmission as a digital file while copying creates a hard copy for physical delivery. When a document is scanned into a file for transmission over a network, a digital file is created. This file may contain many of the defects and problems described above in relation to the copy process. An inferior digital image file is created that does not accurately represent the quality of the original document. Furthermore, when a recipient receives a scanned image file, the file is typically in a format that is difficult to edit or modify (i.e., TIFF, JPG, PDF, etc.). These are generally compressed raster files, often in a proprietary format that requires special software for editing. These raster files, though compressed, are also often larger than the original document files (i.e., MS Word) so more resources and bandwidth are required for transmission of the document.